The Pokemon Who Speak
by CartoonFan2018
Summary: When Pokemon Trainer, Luneth, wakes up from a horrible incident, he finds out a shocking discovery. All of his pokemon are able to speak. Now Luneth along with his pokemon must find out the reasoning behind this! During this, many dark truths will be revealed.


**Author's Note: Hello everyone, thanks for tuning in to this story! This is a little something I was working on my spare time! Hope you enjoy! Also, if you can, please review, favorite, and follow, now without further ado, let's begin this story!**

 **Chapter 1: Lost**

Luneth awoke, his head hurt a little as he adjusted his glasses. He looked around, examining his surroundings and was laying on a bed with bandages all over.

He could hear the sounds of people talking outside, one of the voices raising his voice.

"Let me in, please! He doesn't have anyone else!", the voice cried.

"We're sorry, but we need to do a bit more testing on him, the same with you! Now I'm sure Luneth would tell you to calm down", another voice replied

That second voice, the one that was calming the first one, sounded a lot like Professor Rowan, however, the first voice was unrecognizable, it had a deep and somewhat raspy voice.

"You don't understand! Luneth is going to be frightened when he wakes up and doesn't know where his Pokemon went!", the first voice yelled.

"Lucario! Please settle down, do you want the whole world to know you can speak! I don't even know how this is possible…!", stated Professor Rowan.

"Trust me! I already told you everything I know! All I could remember was that we went to your lab to see the rest of Luneth's Pokemon and then an explosion happened, that's it!", exclaimed Lucario.

"I know, I know, then we found you and Luneth, as well as the rest of his Pokemon, injured, next thing we knew, all of you have the impressive ability to speak, the only question is...how?", Rowan exclaimed a little, sighing.

"Please let me in, Luneth has probably woken up...", Lucario said.

Professor Rowan looked at Lucario sternly and then sighed, "Are you sure he has no other family members…?".

"No… after we returned from Alola to attend his mother's funeral, he wanted to go introduce his Alolan Pokemon to his others in your lab to cheer him up. From what he told me, his mother was basically disowned by the rest of her family and his father disappeared... I just wish I had this ability back then… Please, his Pokemon are the only family he has left!", explained Lucario.

"Maybe not all of his Pokemon… but you are his starter... perhaps I'll allow you to see him…", Professor Rowan replied.

Luneth's heart sank, the entire conversation made his hairs stand on end. The fact that he was hearing the voice of his own Pokemon, his starter, his best friend, the brother he never had, surprised him greatly.

The door creaked open and the Pokemon, doing it's best not to bursts into tears, ran to Luneth's bed, "Luneth!", he shouted.

Luneth looked back, forming tears, "Lucario…".

Lucario stood next to Luneth, "It's a long story, it all started whe-", he was interrupted by his trainer's hug.

Lucario blushed a little, "Hey pal… it's okay…", he said, ruffling his trainer's hair.

"I thought I was going to lose you! I didn't want you to go like mom!", Luneth was bursting into tears at this point.

Lucario shed a few tears but still gave a serious face. Luneth snuggling against his pokemon's fur.

Lucario jokingly chuckled, "Luneth, I'm okay, don't worry", he then sighed, chuckling a bit, "You've always been too emotional".

Luneth still hugged Lucario, "You're one to talk! I could hear you outside!", he responded.

Lucario blushed, "Sh*t… ", he thought to himself.

* * *

The professor looked at Luneth, eyes filled with sorrow as well. He remembers when he first entered his lab, his shy expression as he walked towards him, apologizing over and over for being late. A little while before, as he was giving other trainers their starter Pokemon, a Pokemon trainer named Riley, came over to help the professor with some research. After the three starter Pokemon were gone, his work with Riley was just about to be done as well. Riley then offered the Professor a Pokemon as a gift.

"It's quite alright", said Professor Rowan.

Riley laughed and then sighed, "Well it's not technically for you, you see I sense that a great trainer is among us, one capable with great power… and that special trainer is going to be the next person who enters that door", and without saying anything else, Riley left.

Professor Rowan, at first took, thinking of the statement as an excuse for Riley to convince him to keep the Pokemon. He called out the Pokemon that he was just given and saw that it was a Riolu.

His eyes widen, but at the same timed chuckled, "Of course, what other Pokemon could of it been, it is Riley after all...", he stated.

And so he took Riley's advice and left Riolu with Luneth, the trainer who coincidentally came late

And just as what Riley said, he was right.

Despite Luneth appearance, he ended up being great Pokemon trainer, beating the Sinnoh League, and eventually traveling to different regions.

Every region he went to, he would start all over with new pokemon, but his young little riolu, which eventually evolved into a wise mature Lucario, always stay by his side in each region.

Every time they got all eight gym badges and challenge the league, Luneth would visit his Pokemon back in his home region of Sinnoh, he would then leave the new Pokemon he caught in his lab, and continue on exploring a new region. He always visited his home as well, spending an entire week with his Pokemon from other regions and his mother.

Luneth started off in his home region of Sinnoh, traveling then to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Unova, Kalos, and just recently Alola.

Luneth was always so kind, so brave, and yet at the same time, very timid.

Luneth never had any friends, nor other family members to look up to. It was just him, his Pokemon, and his mother.

His mother, the last piece of humanity Luneth had left is gone, and his Pokemon were the only things keeping him emotional stable right now.

* * *

Lucario wiped Luneth tears away with his, "It's going to be alright, get some rest now, I'm going to have go now, Professor Rowan needs to run a few more tests on me…", he stated.

Luneth smiled, "Behave yourself…".

Lucario smiled and rolled his eyes, pulling apart from Luneth's hug and making his way towards Professor Rowan.

"Get some rest Luneth", said Professor Rowan as he led Lucario out of the room, "Don't worry your Pokemon is fine, you can see them soon", Professor Rowan smiled, trying to calm the young 14-year-old trainer down.

Luneth's eyes widened, Professor Rowan just…. SMILED!

The door closed, Rowan and Lucario walking the hallway and then made their way towards another room.

At that moment, Lucario burst into tears.

Rowan looked down on Lucario, kneeling down, "You were being strong for him", Rowan then placed his hand on Lucario's shoulder.

"I had to, I'm the only one he looks up too now…", He replied.

"Interesting, when Pokemon are at their primal form, they act like children, seeing their trainers as parents, but the moment they evolve, it's almost like the roles switch", Rowan explained.

"Don't tell them I acted like this…", Lucario calmed down a little, giving a serious expression once more.

Rowan nodded. He then led Lucario to a secret room inside the room they were already in.

In the room was rest of Luneth's Pokemon, all of them sitting on a couch, his Pokemon from Sinnoh, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola.

"So is the kid alright?", replied one of Luneth's Pokemon, it's voice was also sorta raspy, but had a more "manly" tone, even more than Lucario's. It was Incineroar.

The rest of his Pokemon looked back at Lucario, with worried looks in their eyes. Lucario rarely seen all Luneth's pokemon together, this defentinly was a sight to behold.

And yet there they all were: Torterra, Luxray, Floatzel, Gliscor, Garchomp, Charizard, Pikachu, Butterfree, Nidoking, Vaporeon, Typhlosion, Noctowl, Ampharos, Feraligatr, Heracross, Sceptile, Mightyena, Manectric, Flygon, Swampert, Samurott, Zebstrika, Krookodile, Beartic, Braviary, Greenija, Pyroar, Pangoro, Gogoat, Noivern, Toucannon, Kommo-o, Golisopod, Zeraora, and the one who just recently spoke, Incineroar.

Lucario then looked at Incineroar as well as the rest of Luneth's Pokemon and nodded.

All of the Pokemon gave sighs or groans of relief.

 **Author's Ending Note: Phew! I did as much as I could, hope you guys liked it! I'll do my best to update daily, be sure to leave a review if you can, thanks and see you soon! :)**


End file.
